Grounded for Life
by MickieHime26
Summary: There once lived a prince, Donatello. He was as you can see, grounded for life. 2 month before his 12th birthday, he set his foot outside the castle for the 1st time and meet 3 teenagers who have the same problem as him. Don't tell him it's his brother!
1. Hello there Donatello!

**Yes, I know what to say, you'll be all like. 'You do know that you have another 2 stories to complete, right?' and I'll be all like "Yeah, and I DON'T CARE!'**

**I just need to write this story, it's been stuck in my head quiet a while now. Do not worry, I'll update the other two stories. This is a TMNT/SHREK/SLEEPING BEAUTY kind of thing.**

**I don't own TMNT, SHREK, SLEEPING BEAUTY and I'll never will**

**Mistake is all mine! Enjoy!**

**There will be pairings, but I don't know about incest though**

* * *

Once upon a time, there live a king and a queen that is loved by their people. King Yoshi wants a heir to the throne. But after what happen 4 years ago, he was hesitant. On his 34th birthday, the queen gave birth to a beautiful boy, who they name Donatello. The king was very happy and he throws this big party to celebrate. He also invited the 3 fairies.

"Angel! Theo! Winnie!", shouted the overjoyed king

The three fairies bowed. They all wear a dark blue jacket and slacks with a white vest underneath, a pair of silver wings coming from their back.

"My lord", smiled Theo

Angel and Winnie are already cooing the little prince.

_'Girls'_, thought Theo. He will never understand what they're thinking.

"Oohh, aren't you the cutest baby I've ever seen? Oh yes you are", cooed Angel

"Angel! You're hogging him! I want to play with him too!", pushing away her sister, she started to cooing the little prince.

"Angel! Winnie!", yelled Theo "We need to do our job now"

Angel and Winnie pouted, but complied.

"My lord, I'm sorry for my sister actions-"

"Nonsense! The little prince seems to be happy with their attention", said King Yoshi

"Well then, for our present to the little prince", said Theo

"Each of us may bless the child with a single gift", said Angel

"No more, no less", said Winnie

Theo went first. "Little prince, my gift shall be the gift of Beauty"

The room darkened as swirls of clouds spun over the ceilings. A waterfall of orange sparkles gently fell into the carriage

Angel went next. "Little prince, my gift shall be the gift of intelligence"

The room darkened once more as the clouds reappeared. Dropping red sparkles onto the little prince

Winnie is the last one. "My adorable little prince, my gift shall be-"

The doors to the halls burst open from a fierce gust of wind, the banners flapping madly as lightning flashed in the sky. In the middle of the room, a pile of black and green and purple flames rose into the air, a figure growing and solidifying in them.

Winnie gasped in fear and hide behind his brother.

"Shredder!", spat Theo

"Isn't the 3 little fairies? Why are doing here?", asked Shredder

Shredder looked at King Yoshi and the room. And his gaze finally ended on the little prince. The three fairies flew between Shredder and the little prince.

"I did not know you have once more a little prince, King Yoshi?", said Shredder

"And you didn't tell me?", said Shredder, in an almost hurt tone

"Nobody want you here!", Theo snapped, glaring darkly at him

"Not wanted?", repeated Shredder "That's awful, and here I was. Wanting to give the little prince a little gift"

"But I'll leave", said Shredder

"You're not offended… your Excellency?", asked the Queen

"No, I just want to give my gift to the little prince before I leave"

Theo, Angel, and Winnie surrounded the cradle more protectively.

"Listen up all of you! The young prince shall indeed grow in grace, beauty, and intelligence; beloved by all who know him.", Shredder voice boomed through the hall

"But, before the sun sets on his twelfth birthday! He will become a monster!"

The room burst with gasp of horror as the Queen took her son into her arms.

"Just like what happen 4 years ago", whisper Shredder sardonically

"Why you! Seize that monster!", ordered King Yoshi

A fire reappeared and consumes Shredder.

"Damn him!", said Theo

"Please do not worry your highness! Winnie still has his gift to give", said Angel

"Can you-", cried the Queen

"I'm sorry my Queen. Shredder magic are too strong, but I'll be able to help a little"

Winnie stood in front of the Queen.

"Little prince, if through this wicked spell you will change. A ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. A monster, but not for long. You shall change from true love's kiss"

Silver sparkles gently fell on the bundle of cloth holding the prince.

"This is the best I can do, my queen", whispered Winnie sadly, eyes shining with unshed tear.

"We are most gracious, Winnie", the Queen smiled and kiss her cheek.

* * *

**So…? What do you think? Do you like it? 'Cause I sure do! I'm sorry for the last spell, I don't know what to write, so that's the best I can do. I'm so sorry. Please review! I'll be happy if you do and happy author mean faster update.**


	2. Meet the turtles

**Second chapter! I'm not dead! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it unless I became rich or something**

**Oh and yeah, Master Splinter here is young. He's not even in his 30th**

**

* * *

**"Master Splinter!", footstep could be heard throughout the sewer

Master Splinter, a big rat that was wearing a simple gray robe and a brown belt, turned his head to see his three turtle sons.

"Is there something wrong?", asked Master Splinter

"Guess what we heard?", yelled the second tallest turtle, wearing a red mask that's covering half of his face

"We have a little brother!", the shortest turtle did a little dance, he wore an orange mask that's too covering half of his face

"A little brother?", asked Master Splinter

He looked at the tallest turtle, the tallest one with blue mask, and asked him "Leonardo, what is the meaning of this?"

"We heard news form the humans that the king and the queen have a little baby now", explained Leonardo calmly

"You did not went to the surface, did you?", asked Master Splinter, narrowing his eyes

"No!", yelled the three turtles at the same time

"Is that so?", asked Master Splinter

He looked at Leonardo who looked like he wanted to say something but glancing at his brothers every seconds, giving Master Splinter the hint

"Michelangelo, Raphael"

Michelangelo and Raphael look at Master Splinter

"Yes, Master Splinter?", asked the two turtles

"Why don't you go to your room and play, I need to speak with Leonardo here?"

They both looked at Master Splinter and Leonardo back and forth

"Go on", giving them a little push in the shoulder

"I'll be there soon", smiled Leonardo

"Okay then!", yelled Michelangelo, grasping Raphael wrist and dragging him to their bedroom

"Is there something you need to tell me Leonardo?", asked Master Splinter

"Yes... about the baby", said Leonardo

"What about it?"

"It seems that Shredder had come and...", his tone died as he looked at the floor

That was enough information for Master Splinter. Shredder had come and cursed the little baby? How could he? Cursing a little baby on its day of birth? Does Shredded have any honor at all?

"Master Splinter!", Master Splinter snapped out of his little world and looked at Leonardo

"We need to to something Master Splinter!", said Leonardo "I'm not letting my new baby brother to be what we are now!"

Leonardo was always the responsible one. He know that he cannot go to the surface world with getting someone freaked out

"Yes, you are right Leonardo", answered Master Splinter "We have to help this little baby boy"

"Donatello", said Leonardo suddenly

"Excuse me?", asked Master Splinter

"The little baby name is Donatello", smiled Leonardo, and it was bright even though he never met his baby brother, he would do anything to keep him safe

"Yes, we will safe Donatello no matter what", smiled Master Splinter

"Leonardo are you done yet?", asked Michelangelo from the other room

"Coming!", yelled Leonardo backed

He said his excuse and ran back to the room where his brothers are waiting for them

Splinted sighed and rubbed his temple. He was only 28 and now this happen? But he will not let down his sons... He called those three sons before. He have them for almost 5 year now and even though they're not his real sons but he will treat them as one. Remembering about the new little baby, he need to talk to Yoshi somehow.

* * *

**So, did you like this chapter? I hope so! I work hard on it! I will update as fast as I can.**

**Please do not just look at the little button and move on! Click on it and make me happy! Happier author, faster update! **

**Just a little compliment will do, but no flamies, because I'll give it to Raph and he will kill you. BUAHAHAHA**

**Shan: What are you doing?**

**Me: *cough*nothing...**


	3. Meet Donatello pt1

**Third chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it now, I'll never will. I don't own the song too**

**The song that is used in this story is called 'It's only the fairy tale'. It is used in this anime called My-HIME by Alyssa Sears. I kind of change the lyrics a bit. Changing girls to boys and twelve to four to match the story.**

**Warning:**

**Brotherly fluff and cuteness!**

* * *

"Shh…!", said Leo

"I know, I know", whispered Mikey

"Shut up guys", whispered Raph

The three boys are hiding under a bush in the castle's garden

Leo groaned inwardly to himself. How did his brothers convinced him to do this? It was 2 after their birthday and they just turned 11. Mikey somehow convinced Raph to go to the surface with him to meet their real father and those two convinced Leo to go with them.

All Their ninja hard work had paid off as the three boys got in to the castle's garden without anybody noticing.

"What do we do now?", asked Mikey

"I dunno. It was _yer_ plan after all", hissed Raph, hitting Mikey in the back oh his head

"Oww", Mikey rubbed his bald head where Raph had hit him

"You guys, maybe we should go-" Leo was about to say 'go back' but he heard a song their father, Master Splinter, always sang to them every night

"Shh! Lister to that!", whispered Mikey

"Who are the little boys in pain?

Just trapped in the castle of dark side of moon

Four of them shining bright in vain

Like flower that blossom just once in years"

They followed the song until the found a little boy with brunette hair. He's wearing a white shirt with red ties and a short black pants. He was playing with a purple ball

"They're dancing in the shadows like whisper of love

Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove

They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage

It's only the fairy tale they believed"

Mikey and Raph watched the boy with awe. He got a pretty voice! But Leo watched with horror. Their mother makes the song for them! Only six persons know this song! Three out of these six people are them, next is Master Splinter and father and their mother. How did this boy know this song? Unless he's…! He swallowed and watched the boy who's still singing the same song with wide eyes; clenching and unclenching his hands.

Leo was snapped out of his thought when he heard a crack and found Mikey stepping over a branch. He wanted to lecture him for being so sloppy, but the boy stopped singing and looked at the bush where they're hiding.

"Who's there?", asked the boy, his voice sounded so young. It was high-pitched and it held curiosity and bravery in them.

None of them said anything. The boy walked to the bush slowly. Leo wanted to signal their brother to run, but this boy knows the song and there's only one boy who lived in the castle. It's Prince Donatello. And Prince Donatello means their brother, and Leo knows exactly how old he is. Six year 5 Months and 18 days. His birthday isn't in another 6 months and 13 days. So talking to him won't hurt, right? He's still 6 years 5 months and 18 days, so he's probably gonna forget about them in a week.

His brothers were looking at him; waiting for a signal. Leo swallowed once more and opened his mouth…

"Stop right there", he said in a hoarse voice

Donatello stopped in his track and looked around; trying to find the source of the voice. His face was full of curiosity and surprise but he can't see any fear there

"Who are you?", Donatello asked with his high-pitched voice

"Leo, what are ye doin'?", hissed Raph

"It's Don…", he said simply

"You mean…", whispered Mikey with excitement. A full grin formed on his face and Leo never seen his so happy before

"Hello?", asked Donatello, taking a step closer to them

"Do you wanna play with us?", asked Mikey suddenly, voice high because of the excitement and the 'I-CAN'T-WAIT' expression on his face

Donatello was surprised by the new voice and the question itself but he answered "Sure"

"But promised us you won't freak on us and tell the adults", said Raph

Donatello was once surprised again by the new voice and question. Freak out? Why would he freak out? But he wanted to play with his new friends so he answered, "I won't freak out, but why can't I tell mommy and daddy?"

"Adult doesn't really like us", answered Leo

He pondered on the answer for a while

"Sure, I won't tell anybody", he said "We can play here or in my room"

The three boys shared a grin

"Do you want to play pirates with me?", he asked suddenly "I've always wanted to play pirates, but I don't have anyone to play with"

"Sure", said Mikey with the same high-pitched voice he used before

Leo slowly got up and the boy gasped and looked at him with wide eyes

Leo almost, _almost_, thought that this was a bad idea

"Why are you in costume?", asked Donatello "Or are you a real turtle?"

"We're kinda a half-human and a half-turtle", said Mike, who too got up with Raph

Heavy silence filled the garden until Donatello suddenly ran up to Raph and hugs him. He was touching everything his little hand can reach. He touched Raph's arm, shell, plastorn, fingers and toes and yelled "Cool!"

Leo found himself and Raph grinning ears to ears

Raph picked the boy up and put him on his shoulders. Shouldn't be hard for his, for Raph is the tallest and the biggest turtle out of all of them. He's like 3 ft and 9 in already when Donatello is 2 ft only. He was so small!

Don's laughter could be hears throughout the castle and that includes the Kin's bedroom.

King Yoshi looked down at his son with curiosity because Don rarely laughs like that. He saw three turtles standing with his son sitting on one of the turtles's shoulders.

He quickly closed his eyes and count to ten, hoping it was a dream or his eyes is just playing with him. He opened his eyes and saw his son playing with his ball. Alone.

There's no way Splinter would let those three out… right?

Gulit pierces King Yoshi's heart and he quickly thought 'It's for their own good' over and over again

"It's for their own safety", he whispered to himself

"Did you say something, dear?", asked the queen

"No, Lelona", he said quickly "It's nothing"

Don giggled and looked at the three turtles who's crouching under the bush once again

"That was close", said Mikey

"_Too _close", said Raph

"You're right", said Leo "We must be more careful now"

Donatello took his hand and led them to his bedroom without anybody noticing

* * *

**So? What do you think? This thing is 4 pages long on my Microsoft word! Longer than I've ever written for a chapter!**  
** I know there are more than 2 people reading this story, so why don't you make a simple review for me for my hard work! I did this is one day!**


End file.
